We have shown that treatment of 3T3-L1 preadipocytes with arachidonic acid resulted in a dose dependent inhibition of adipocyte differentiation that was reversed by the addition of cyclooxycyenase inhibitors. Prostaglandins F2alpha >>E2,Ds prevented differentiation, each with a specific dose dependent affinity.